NaruHina Love
by Alex loves naruhina
Summary: Well i can't really describe the story but here goes this story to me is really good also to most people who review follow or favorite my story this story will be pretty long also chapter updates are good i also update the chapters grammar once i find errors so pls read the story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto in anyway

**Three years Ago**

"This is all your fault why couldn't you bring him back you are such a failure Naruto how can you let this happen to him"

"Sakura-Chan don't" he was cutoff

"I don't want to hear it you let him go because you knew I loved him and with him out of the way you thought I would go fall for you. You **HATED **Sasuke. I bet you didn't even try to stop him"

Sakura was shouting at him

"SAKURA don't you think I tried my best if it were you against Sasuke how would you feel fighting him Sasukes my best friend no **Brother!** He roared at her "He even put a goddam chidori through my chest so you can say I didn't try if you weren't their " and they were staring at each other for five minutes when Naruto broke the silence

"I Promise I'll get stronger so strong that I will get Sasuke back to the Leaf the promise of a lifetime" Naruto said to Sakura. "Y-You better Naruto bring him back" Sakura said looking away from him

"I'll be their with you next time"

Later that day

"Good Evening Naruto-Kun" Hinata said blushing madly

"Hey what's up Hinata what are you doing on the bridge all alone." Naruto said looking at her

"I'm just sitting down overviewing the lake care to sit down and enjoy the night"

"That sounds like a lot of fun would it be fun if we did this together ya know to get to know more about each other" Naruto was staring right at her beautiful lavender eyes

Though he had yet to find the true meaning of love being that know one has ever said that to him this night would change him forever.

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on a blanket across from each other

"So Naruto how is Sakura after you know" Hinata said hoping it wasn't too personal

"Well she blames me for not being able to bring her precious Sasuke I stick my neck out for her and what does she do yells at me

"Naruto may I say something" Hinata said politely

"Uh sure go ahead"

I may not have been there to see you fight Sasuke but I know you tried your best because that's just how you are" Hinata was red like a rose while Naruto was dumbfounded not anyone has ever spoken to him like that nobody but it just felt good hearing it from Hinata he felt at peace like nothing could happen

"Hinata thank you you're the only person who has ever said something like that to me in my whole life come on let me treat you to some ramen before I leave the village tomorrow". Naruto said grabbing her hand

"Your leaving why"Hinata saddened knowing that her crush was leaving tomorrow

"I'll tell you why when we get there.

Hinata's arms where around his neck Naruto carried her piggy back style running towards Ichiraku. On the way there Naruto actually heard her laughing and smiling out of joy

**Ichiraku**

Naruto and Hinata had arrived ordered their meal and took seats next to each other

"So why do you have to leave your not in any trouble are you Naruto-kun" she said worriedly

No not at all it's to train with that ero-sennin he's goanna train me to get stronger so I cam protect my friends and you from any harm" he said holding his chopsticks in the air

With that Hinata finished half her bowl and then just stared at Naruto's gorgeous pools of blue that she loved. For some reason he didn't see her staring at him. "Naruto-kun when you come back do you want to do this again" Hinata was hoping he would say yes

Meanwhile Naruto was dumbfounded he stopped eating his eyes wide open "Are you serious Hinata do you really want to do that" Naruto had hope in his eyes had he finally been wanted

"Well of course you're really fun to be around and I have never felt this happy in years"

"Dattebayo promise of a lifetime Hinata" Naruto said with his chopsticks held high

"Naruto-kun would it be alright if I saw you off tomorrow morning and I need to get to the Hyuga compound"

"Alright I'll just pay for us and can I walk you home" Hinata was about to argue but he already pay'ed

The two were walking to Hinata's home and they were standing outside

"So I'll see you tomorrow then" Naruto said looking at her eyes he blushed but Hinata could see it

"Of. Course Naruto-kun I cant wait to see you tomorrow" with that they hugged for the first time

"I'm so stupid why did I hug her"

**"Because you have a crush on that vixen kit"**

"Don't call her a vixen and don't think of her like that"

**"Okay then I'm not speaking till tomorrow"**

Naruto had made it home safely and plopped on his bed his bag was already packed.

Naruto's dream

In a large bedroom two people were kissing on the bed

"I love your hair beautiful so long and soft" the man said

"Well I love your long wild hair" the woman said with a blush

The two then started making out they looked about sixteen years old and they were in an apartment

Dream ended

**"Do you see what I meant you were smiling and** **that girl you were kissing was Hinata so you have to tell her something tomorrow"**

"I guess you were right I just hope she likes me" Naruto said to the fox

**"Are you stupid she loves you and shut up and go to bed baka don't make me repeat myself".**

Four hours later

"Oh god it's 8:37 in the morning I'm half an hour late CRAP" Naruto leaped out of bed put his jumpsuit on wrong grabbed his bag and equipment

'Jiryia is gona be pissed and Hinata might not be their'Naruto started running at max speed

**"So you do like that vixen how right I was," Kurama said smirking**

"Shut up were here" Naruto was surprised to see Hinata speaking with Jiryia

"Sorry I'm late Hinata can we talk alone please" Naruto said panting

"Uh sure" She walked

"So what were you guys talking about while I was on my way really sorry"

"Just about your training so what did you need to talk to me about"

"Well I don't know how you feel but when I come back can we be boyfriend girlfriend "Naruto's eyes were closed breathing slowly. Hinata's body moved on it's own he was shocked when he felt arms around his body and a soft pair of lips touched his lips. She broke the kiss and said "of course

"I promise Hinata I'll come back alive and well so we can be together" Naruto said smiling

"And I promise I'll train to become as strong as I possibly can" Hinata whispered loud enough for him to hear

"Hey kid we got to go now say goodbye to your girlfriend" Jiryia said smiling

The two had journeyed out to the wilderness and will return back to the village"

"I can't believe a loud mouthed idiot like you landed a beautiful girl like Hinata"

"I can't believe a old pervert is jealous of a thirteen year old"

End of chapter 1 thank you for reading more coming soon

By the way what did you guys think I hope you like it?

Also sorry I don't know how to spell Jirya name

Finally I don't know what to name my chapters so if you guys could either review or pm that's only if you want a chapter name


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto in any way

**Three years have passed (Start of Shippuden)**

"I can't believe it's been three years" Naruto said jumping

"Well it has and I cant wait to see if Tsunade got bigger" Jiraiya said with a nosebleed "So you remember your promise To that hot girl you like" Jiraiya said laughing

"I can't forget a promise like that" 'I promise Hinata I'll come back alive and well so we can be together'

"So you tied down means more women for me" Jiraiya was just laughing.

" Jiraiya can I tell you something important" Naruto said forming seals lucky Jiraiya was in front of him.

"Sure go right aheaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" " Leaf secret finger Jutsu. Jiraiya was screaming as he flew to the leaf village.

Naruto was running towards the village and he did make it but was surprised at some of the changes but what shocked him most was that Tsunade and Hinata were awaiting his return patiently. Naruto was breathing lightly as he walked towards the duo.

"Naruto-Kun your back" Hinata was blushing like a rose.

"Hey Hinata-Chan " Naruto said lifting her up with his hug.

On the side Tsunade was smiling happy that her gaki was back safe.

"Uh Naruto I have some bad news your apartment building was bulldozed due to its safety we have all your belongings but since your back you have to buy a new apartment today"

Naruto put Hinata down

Naruto was frozen his home as a child was destroyed sure it was a crappy apartment but he did grow up their.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "What is that noise" Jiraiya crashed to the ground and got back up with the help of Naruto.

"Why were you flying over hear" Tsunade looked at Naruto and she somehow knew what happened.

"So what we talking about" Jiraiya asked wondering. Tsunade was the first to speak "Well you see Naruto's apartment building was bulldozed because of its lack of safety and condition."

"Oh I see well he can have one of my apartments that I rarely use." Jiraiya said

"I cant really except it" Naruto said apologizing

"So you'd rather live on the streets fine" Jiraiya had folded his arms

"Thank you Ero-Sennin for everything you taught me and this I really don't know what to say" Naruto said smiling

"Ok don't get so mushy it's on the north side of the village apartment three also you should go out and buy supplies take Hinata with you I'm sure she would enjoy going with you" Both Naruto and Hinata had blushes but Hinata's was stronger.

"So Hinata how have you been while I was gone" Naruto said looking into her lavender eyes.

'He's staring right at me' Hinata thought then she answered, "I have been really great I trained very hard to get as strong as I am now" Hinata was speaking just above a whisper but Naruto had heard all of what she said.

"How strong do you think you have gotten from a scale of one to ten" Naruto was glad that she had fulfilled her promise like she said she would. He had no doubt

"Well I think a ten I can probably beat most kunoichi in the village and probably some of the guys but Neji that's a different story still cant beat him but he's not using all his strength because he doesn't want to hurt me but how much stronger do you think you got Naruto-Kun" Hinata said looking up at him with a pure genuine smile.

"Well a ten I learned a whole lot of jutsu and tai Jutstu I can even form two rasengans at once thanks to my chakras.

Hinata thought she heard wrong so she interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt but did you say Chakras or Chakra Naruto-Kun"

Naruto thought she knew about the Kyubi so he quickly fixed his error. "I said chakra Hinata know one has chakras that would be crazy," Naruto said smiling at the future romance of his life.

Hinata took Naruto's word for it so she didn't push the conversation. "Where here Naruto –Kun"

"I really don't know what to buy do you have a suggestion on apartment cleaning tools" Naruto said looking around at the store he was in.

Naruto was basically getting the stuff Hinata couldn't reach and holding the heavy objects

TEN minutes passed

Naruto couldn't believe you needed that to clean an apartment just a mop, broom, feather dusters, soap and stuff he never seen in his life.

"So this is all we need Hinata" Naruto said taking the items from her.

"Yeah so I'll just pay and we can be on are way" Hinata said pulling out her pouch of money

"Well it's my place and you have done a lot for me so I cant really let you pay Hinata" Naruto already handed the clerk the money and they were heading to the apartment.

"So this is it apartment three" Naruto put the bags down and inserted the keys and was awestruck at the size his new home he had brought the bags inside.

This place is huge and dirty" Naruto said looking around the first floor yes this place had two floors.

"Naruto I think we should get to work and clean this place up" Hinata said looking at his pools of blue

So the pair had cleaned up the place in a very fast speed they were now in the living room watching TV.

"Hey they're putting the princess Gale movie can we watch it please Hinata" Hinata saw it in his eyes he really wanted to see it. So she nodded her head and they were watching the movie.

"**So kit you like her don't deny it"**

"I well yes I like her more than like"

"**So tell her she wants to hear it trust me this one time"**

"How can you just tell a girl you love her"

"**Just be out with it she wants to be more than friends and you know you would be happy shit she's staring at you"**

"Naruto-Kun are you ok" Hinata asked with a hint of worry.

"Yeah I'm ok thank you and can I ask you something" Naruto said looking at her

"Sure you can ask me anything Naruto-Kun" Hinata said fiddling her fingers everyone has a trademark

"How do you feel about me like you know" Naruto said blushing

"Well I well lo-lo-Love you" she said looking at her feet and then she felt a strong warm embrace

"I love you to Hinata and I really want to be your boyfriend so please"

"Yes I would love to"

CHAPTER 2 DONE

Well don't worry the next chapter is up 2morrow

Thank you so much for reading

Pls review tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto in any way

Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch cuddling just talking.

"So Naruto Kun what do you want to do" Hinata said leaning on him his body was warm like the sun.

"Eat something I guess I'm starving"

"Well I guess I can make something to eat if you want"

"Only if you want to Hinata" Naruto's face lit up he remembered when she made food for him.

"Alright I'll start" Hinata was grabbing rice from the pantries and started cooking the rice.

"Hey Hinata do you need any help" Naruto asked getting up from his seat.

Well can you cook the beef because I cant do two things at once. Hinata said cooking the rice to perfection.

Naruto didn't really have trouble because he and Chouji went to the BBQ when they both had time.

Naruto put the beef on a single plate so he could share the plate with Hinata. Hinata had finished cooking the rice and put them in to two bowls one for her and one for Naruto.

She set the table and the two had eaten in each others company sharing stories and laughs.

Naruto helped clean the table with Hinata and when that finished they went over to the couch. Naruto was the first to act he had started kissing Hinata's lips with passion. Hinata was caught off-guard her eyes were wide open but soon she calmed down and returned his kiss. They were on the couch Hinata's body on top Naruto's on the bottom.

"Naruto-Kun what time is it" Hinata said breaking off their Kiss.

"Uh 12:32 A.M. why".

"I got to get home"

"Well I'll walk you there

"You don't have to"

"I'll still escort you so just put on your shoes and were out of here"

Naruto had opened the door locked them with his set of keys and he and Hinata were walking to the Hyuga Estate talking about training and jutsu

"So Hinata do you have a certain chakra Affinity"

"I really don't know what it is because Kurenai sensei has been on a reconnaissance mission for a month now and she said we might find out what it is" Hinata was thinking of her sensei

"So you only know how to fight with Hyuga techniques" Naruto asked with excitement

"Yeah is that bad Naruto-Kun?" she asked with a smile which was fake but Naruto could easily tell when someone had a fake or real smile

"Hinata when your with me can you please have a real smile and no that's not bad its good because if your this strong imagine if you had your chakra affinity you'd be unstoppable ya'know" Naruto finished by kissing her cheek.

Hinata's face flushed and she smilled and kissed his cheek.

"Naruto-Kun do you think you could try and help me find my affinity"

"It would be great to train with you Hinata so sure thing uh were here to"

"Thank you for escorting me home Naruto-Kun I had a really great time with you" With that she tip toed up and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun I love you" Hinata said walking away from him

"I love you to Hinata-chan I'll see you tomorrow he said watching her go inside.

Hinata unlocked her house door with her key saw her father meditating and tried to slip by without being noticed.

"Hinata where were you today and don't lie to me" Hiashi's voice was calm with light breathing

"I was helping my friend move into their new apartment" she said with a hint of worry

"You realize your two hours ahead of your curfew and what were you doing after that at Naruto Uzumaki's new home.

"Well we talked about things watched some T.V. and we cooked food together then we talked after that then he escorted me home". Hinata hoped her father wouldn't over react.

"Well Hinata you have always made good choices on very important things so I want to meet and chat with this boy so invite him to dinner here please"

"Yes Father" she had then left the room

"Are you dating Naruto-san Hinata" Hanabi spoke lying on her bed reading a book.

"What are you doing up this late and yes I am" Hinata spoke with kindness to her five year old sister which she loved she and her had a special connection.

"So are we still going to get ice-cream tomorrow" Hanabi said getting off her bed.

Hinata had forgotten about her plans with her sister so she had to compromise.

"How would you like to see me and Naruto-kun train and then get ice-cream so you can get a view on what we ninja do to get stronger"

"Yes please Hinata I want to go see and then get ice cream" Hanabi said hugging her leg.

"Okay then I'll just put you to bed tuck you in and I'll just get ready to sleep".

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto was already at his house so he decided to just lay on his bed and think about his day tomorrow.

"**So Kit you have a girlfriend now"**

"Yeah what of it Fox"

"**So you don't think of the danger your putting her not to mention that you didn't tell your vixen of me"**

"She doesn't need to know yet I'll tell her"

"**The Akautski is after you they will use the girl to get to you"**

"I can protect Hinata and myself and I wont let her het hurt in this fight promise of a lifetime"

"**That's what I like to here from you now rest I wont respond anymore"**

Naruto had dosed off several minutes later and had a bizarre dream.

Naruto's dream

Naruto was fighting members of the Akautski one by one he took them down.

He was unable to move he could only lie there and be captured.

He was in pain but he saw a girl fighting to protect him. She was pregnant about two months he could tell with his sage eyes.

As she fought he was yelling for her to just leave and run but she wouldn't budge.

He had let a stranger die while she was

pregnant

Next to him her body lay motionless bleeding out "NOOOOOOOO" he yelled out

End of dream

Naruto woke up panting.

'Why are people having to die for me' Naruto thought

"What the hell fox quit giving me these nightmares"

"**These Nightmares are but a gift which you don't understand they are showing you what will happen if you don't get stronger"**

"I'm training with Hinata-chan so I'll train her to be as strong as possible" Naruto said sleeping again

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4

"Ahhhh" Naruto yawned and got out of bed he walked to the kitchen and prepared scrambled eggs.

'Why is this so freaking difficult the eggs aren't gold like they should be there just burnt' Naruto thought. Now Naruto wasn't the cooking type all he knew was how to make ramen and cereal.

"Well I'll just fight with an empty stomach". Naruto said holding his stomach.

Naruto had left his apartment and ran through trees towards the training ground.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

"Hana-Chan get up we got to get ready" Hinata said picking up her little baby sister who she loved. Hinata had first bathed her little sister dressed her and let her read her picture book. While she started to shower.

Hinata had just finished her shower water dripping off her body and her long hair.

She had dried off put her ninja outfit on prepared a picnic with ramen, cinnamon roll's, baby food and a bottle of milk. She placed her own custom seal so when the food was ready it would go in to the scroll heated and ready to eat.

Hinata had carried Hanabi piggyback style and jump from tree to tree to get to the training ground. When Hanabi pulled her hair and Hinata lost her balance off a tree she quickly grabbed Hanabi close to her facedown on her chest so she wouldn't get hurt when a strong figure grabbed her before she fell.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw none other than her Naruto-Kun carrying her bridal style looking down at her.

"Hey Hinata-chan who's the little girl your holding" Naruto asked clueless.

"Uh this is my little sister Hanabi" Hinata said looking at his blue orbs.

"Why is she here by the way" Naruto asked wanting to know more.

"Well I promised her I would take her out to get ice-cream and then you came back and we made plans to train so I thought she could watch eat our picnic I made with us and then you can come get ice-cream with us" Hinata said panting due to her speaking incredibly fast.

Naruto put her down since they reached their destination.

"Your real cute when you talk like that you know so do you just want to start training"

"Uh yeah" Hinata said blushing.

"All right just put some chakra into this piece of paper and based on what happens to the paper we can tell your affinity"

Hinata had put chakra and the paper had wrinkled causing Naruto to smile.

"Congrats Hinata-chan you can use Lightning chakra" Naruto said hugging her closely

Hinata had blushed and remembered that her little sister was there.

"So she looked to her and saw that she was okay so she remembered that Hanabi wanted to see ninja fight so she started speaking to Naruto "Uh Naruto I kind of told Hanabi she would see to ninja spar "

"I guess we can spar if you are ok with it." Naruto said going into his fighting pose.

"With that both Hyuga girls smilled and Hinata awakened her byakugan and stood in her Jyuken stance.

Hinata was the first to attack so she quickly leg swiped pushing Naruto to the ground. But Naruto had pushed himself into the air holding himself up.

"Tuh" Naruto grunted Naruto was thinking of how she was able to leg sweep him so easily he had to work on his speed.

Hinata had jumped away from Naruto she saw him forming seals for the shadow clone technique so she entered her twin lion fists mode and charged forward and destroyed the fakes but tripped on a rock in front of Naruto pushing them both down. Normally Naruto would have been able to catch her but this surprise overwhelmed him.

"Hinata your pretty light ya'know" Naruto said causing Hinata to look like blood red rose.

"Well I don't eat much"

"Also with that speed that was great how you caught me off guard that easily," Naruto said with all these compliments Hinata's smile had lit up

"Thank you I was training most of the time while you were gone"

"It's awesome you were true to your word Hinata-chan" Naruto said going for her lips which she let him do because she enjoyed it as much.

They had stopped when a ANBU black op threw a kunai with a message attached to a piece of paper at the dirt near them but the duo didn't see him.

Naruto had wide eyes because of the notes contents

It had read

'Naruto Kazekage Garra has been captured by Akautski so I want you to find the closest ninja to help you rescue Garra report to the Hokage mansion for briefing '

(If you cant read it)

'Naruto Kazekage Garra has been captured by Akautski so I want you to find the closest ninja to help you rescue Garra report to the Hokage mansion for briefing'

"Hinata please will you help me" Naruto said in a serious tone

"Of course Naruto-kun but I have to get Hanabi home first." Hinata said walking to her sister

"Hinata let me"Naruto had formed seals a shadow clone had appeared and quickly grabbed Hanabi and took her home

"Hinata let's go and fast who knows what happened to Garra," he said taking the lead

Naruto was quick on his feet running at his top speed Hinata was barely keeping up in only three minutes they were there.

"Tsunade what's going on what happened to Garra" Naruto said getting up in her face

"Naruto please calm down all that happened was Garra was captured protecting his home from the Akautski

So Suna has asked for our help," she said looking at whom Naruto chose.

' I wonder' Tsunade thought she then ordered

"What are you waiting for Kakashi is at the front gate he'll inform you more on the way"

"Understood" Both Naruto and Hinata said in unison

End of chapter 4

So every chapter is about 1000-1500 words

Tell me what you think by reviewing thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Kakashi had seen Naruto running at full speed Hinata chasing behind Naruto ran past him so Kakahi caught up with a instant and started talking to Naruto.

"You certainly got faster Naruto I assume you know the mission," Kakashi said putting his book away.

"Yeah so Tsunade said you knew something tell me," Naruto said turning his head to Kakashi.

"Yeah Kazekage Garra is a very close asset to our village thanks to you and Akautski has captured him to extract his Shukaku demon which will result in his death this ritual takes four day's to complete so we split here you take Hinata that way and I will go this way try to find something out also in case of sandstorm stay in a cave and wait for it to end hear take these headset's goodbye," Kakashi had taken a sharp left and the duo had been unable to see him he was now gone.

"Hinata here take this Naruto said handing it to her set it to frequency 12.7 that's the one these headset's work with," Naruto said stopping.

"What's wrong Naruto-Kun why are we stopping," Hinata said looking at what he was staring at and she saw a ginormous sandstorm heading in their direction Naruto had grabbed Hinata's hand and ran back so they wouldn't get separated or lost in the storm

"There's a cave over there one hundred meters to your left Naruto-Kun,"

Naruto had smiled to her and ran to the cave but Naruto was a little cut up from the storm while Hinata had got only a small cut.

Naruto was laying down on the ground rock hard dirt but he didn't care Hinata was watching and quickly grabbed a blanket in her bag layed it down and helped Naruto get to it.

"Thank you Hinata-Chan," Naruto said looking up at her pale face, which he loved.

She had taken off his shirt and saw cuts and some blood she was horrified but kept her head and quickly grabbed a rag and the ointment she created.

"This wont hurt Naruto-kun" she had wiped off the blood then used first aid spray Naruto had yelled out in pain but it soon ended when Hinata was placing ointment on his body he then calmed down and was breathing lightly

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto said trying to sit up

Hinata had then heard his stomach rumble. She then asked "Are you hungry,"

"Very much," Naruto said laughing

Hinata had had pulled out a kunai and made a small cut on her thumb releasing the meal on a ginormous blanket

Naruto was awestruck at the sight of all of all that food

"Hinata when did you have the time to make all this"

"Before I left to train with you I made a meal and put seals so they would still be warm when we had our picnic" she said with a warm smile.

Naruto smelled the ramen and tried to move to it but he couldn't because Hinata held him down and said "Try not to move otherwise you'll just hurt yourself" she said while laying him against a wall

"So how am I going to eat the ramen," Naruto said whining "I'll feed you don't worry," Hinata said with a tint of red on her cheeks. She had then got a pair of chopstick and lifted the bowl. Naruto slurped the noodles "Wow Hinata-Chan this beat's Ichirakus by a long shot" Naruto said while consuming his ramen.

"I'm glad that you like it I can make it any time for you I don't mind"

Hinata then picking out her cinnamon roll that she was going to bite into but Naruto smacked it out of her hand before she bit down.

"Naruto what's wrong she asked looking down had she upset him. "Yeah theirs something wrong that cinnamon roll had poison sprinkled on top of it Hinata-Chan it could've killed you"

"I didn't know there was poison and how did you know," "Can I tell you something important Hinata-Chan"?

"Sure go ahead" Hinata said in whispered tone she had never him so serious.

"Well you know what happened October 10th 16 years ago."

"Of course that was the day the 4th Hokage had defeated the nine tailed demon"

Naruto had chuckled towards that answer every time he heard that answer

"What's so funny" she said defensively

"Well that's not what really happened you know"

"Tell me what happened then"

"You have to promise you wont hate me," Naruto said looking into her eyes.

"I wont ever hate you Naruto-Kun"

"Just promise me please," Naruto was pleading

"I promise I can never hate you," she said kissing his cheek.

"Well okay then on the day I was born the nine tailed spirit had fought with the Fourth Hokage but since he was only a mortal he couldn't just kill it he had to seal it with a newborn baby one whose chakra network wasn't even fully developed so he" He was cut off when Hinata pressed her lips to his which shocked him.

"You don't have to finish I already figured it out you don't have to ever talk about it with me unless you want to"

"I hope you know what you're getting your self into by being with me right"

"No but I don't care you don't know what your getting into by dating me either my clan has very strict rules"

"Well I fight for our right to date no matter the cost" Naruto said getting up slowly. While Hinata got up after him and put her arm around his waist.

"Thank-you Hinata-Chan"

"No problem Naruto-kun"

As they walked they left the cave and saw that there was no sandstorm occurring anymore so they had just walked to Suna

"Well were here" Hinata said squeezing Naruto's hand

"Yeah let's finish the mission and save Garra"

'I will find you Garra' Naruto thought to himself

Well how is everybody just finished the chapter also gta 5 online rocks been playing with my cousins and were bosses at it

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Naruto and Hinata had already reached their destination and were greeted by Temari.

"Hey guys follow me were getting briefed on the mission" They nodded their heads and followed. "Kakashi sensei you're here" Naruto said waving at him but Kakashi nodded his head and Naruto stopped.

Council member 1 was the first to speak "Uzumaki Naruto we demand to know everything you know on the Akatsuki" Naruto looked at Kakashi and got the ok "Akatsuki a ninja organization of the most powerful ninja in the world and they are probably targeting every Jinchuriki in order from one to nine and their ultimate goal is unknown" Naruto felt good about his little speech so did most of the Konoha ninja

"Dismissed you leave in one hour now go prepare" Someone had then barged in "Lord Kankuro has returned in bad condition" someone said carrying the body on his back.

Kankuro was coughing uncontrollably so the man laid him down on the table when Kankuro started coughing blood.

"I'm a medic let me see" Sakura said checking his pulse and asked for more information. "What is wrong with him is it poison"

"Yeah it's Sarin-X"

"I've never heard of it" Sakura said. Chiyo then stood in and told the young medic what it was" Sarin-X is a poison used by very skilled puppet users what it does instead of Sarin it is a nerve toxin causing the victim to lose control of there body it tightens the chest to make you suffocate and worst if you survive your life span will drop by ten years"

"Anything else" Said Sakura

" Only two thing's when the victim awakens they will not have their chakra control but the control of a child. Also the cure is not a easy one"

"What is it" Naruto shouted he didn't want his friend to die so young. Hinata grabbed his hand but no one noticed

"Okay child listen closely there are rare flowers called desert stars if you can extract them you can take the plant here so we can take all the sap out stir it with light sand and inject it in him"

Kakashi then spoke to his crew "Sakura you stay here and wait for the Suna ninja's to retrieve the desert star flower's

Naruto and Hinata you walk around the village we live when team Guy shows up so go on"

Naruto and Hinata had left together but not hand and hand like they would want to they couldn't let anyone know of their relationship.

They went to a clothes store, which was mainly for women so Hinata was only browsing

Naruto was just walking behind Hinata twiddling with a kunai when Hinata stopped and asked Naruto politely to stop "Naruto-kun can you please stop" she said kissing his cheek but no one was their so she did it. Naruto instantly stopped.

"So found anything you like Hinata-Chan" Naruto said looking around at all the dresses.

Hinata was awestruck at one of the dresses it was lavender, went down to her knees, and the dress was in her size so she took it to a dressing room.

Naruto was wondering how she would look like with that dress. She then exited and made a twirl with the dress and Naruto got up and smiled at her

"I am going to buy you that dress"

"Are you sure you want to you don't have to"

"It would be a honor to get you a dress"

"If you insist" Hinata said taking the dress to the cashier while she was ringing it up Hinata started a conversation

"Naruto after this can I take you out to tea we need to talk" Naruto got closer put his arm around Hinata and replied with "Sure anything you want" Naruto said wondering what she might talk about but didn't think to much in to it. He had given the cashier the ryo and left holding Hinata's hand tightly but not to tight.

They had arrived and ordered iced tea and Naruto sat down and placed Hinata on his lap

"So are we going to talk about what happened in the cave" Naruto asked concerned for her life.

"Well yeah because no Hyuga in my clan would try to kill the heir to their own clan" turning her head to Naruto and he said, "Well what if someone in your clan is plotting against you, you never know"

"I might have to tell my father about this he can help and thank you" she then kissed his lips with passion catching him off guard she finally saw him blush and she thought it was cute.

"Hinata when we get to Konoha I have to keep a eye on you because I don't want you to be poisoned and why the thank you"

"Well you saved me from a certain death and I wanted to thank you for saving my life" Hinata said laying her head on his shoulder

Naruto just sat there thinking about her why she loved him crossed his mind and not that Sasuke-Baka so he just blurted it out

"Hinata why didn't you drool over Sasuke like all the other girls back in the academy" Hinata hadn't even took the time to think she just said what she knew "Well I'm not like most girls he was also cute and brooding all the time I like cute and happy" she said smiling.

"So if were talking about why we like each other why do you like me Naruto-kun and not Sakura anymore"

"Well you remember that day we just sat down and spoke to each other near the bridge well me and Sakura had a really big fight about Sasuke and I saw her true colors as someone I couldn't love in that way you know and you well you are a really nice caring person who I can trust with anything which is why I choose you over Sakura any day"

"Oh Naruto-kun" she said kissing him she entered his tongue which completely shocked him he then took control of the kiss and put more emotion behind it they had then exited the store and walked away hand in hand.


End file.
